Mi realidad no es como la crei
by stephany11
Summary: Sakura se encuentra con viejos amigos ino y shikamaru, un romance de navidad sasuke, nuevas amistades sai, hinata, naruto, neji, tenten, temari. -oh si lo recuerdas, los abrazos, los besos, las caricias...- no dijo más porque lo abofetee Las parejas se forman entre estas amistades, pero que pasaría si las cosas no son como parecen, si existe otra realidad y sakura está incluida


Conocidos y nuevos por conocer

Se ve a una pelirosa con ojos verde jade caminando plácidamente por las calles de aquella ciudad, se dirige a su nuevo centro de estudio el instituto Konoha, lleva puesto una falda negra con pliegues que le llega 10 cm debajo de su trasero, una blusa blanca, una corbata roja, zapatos negros y medias largas de color blancas con una marca roja arriba de la media, una polera color negra que llega a tapar parte de su falda. Ella está a pocas calles de llegar a su instituto así que busco en su maleta un carmín para el cabello con este hizo una coleta alta dejo un pequeño flequillo, además saco unas gafas negras y grandes se las coloco para luego seguir su rumbo. Una vez estuvo dentro del instituto quiso orientarse ya que era su primer día, busco con la mirada un lugar o por lo menos alguien que le brinde ayuda pero no lo logro, ya iba tarde por lo que decidió ir donde la directora, la cual gustosa la ayudo a encontrar su salón de clases, con más retraso ya que converso un LARGO rato con la directora.

Cuando la pelirosa por fin logro salir de esa larga charla sigue atrás de la directora la cual va a paso firme y rápido perdió demasiado tiempo. Llegan a un salón y habla con la profesora la cual gustosa la hace pasar.

-chicos atiéndanme un momento por favor, tenemos una alumna nueva, asique pido que la traten bien por favor, vamos chica ¡preséntate! ¡Rápido!-dijo eufórica

-amm hola me llamo sakura Haruno- dijo tímidamente la pelirosa

-bien Haruno siéntate junto a Uzumaki, es el único asiento libre-

-amm no hay tres libres-dijo sakura con una media sonrisa

-es verdad, uzumaki levanta la mano, tienes compañera para el trabajo- dijo gritando para que todos oyeran

-siiiii ¡Dattebayo! ¡No estaré solo!- dijo eufórico

-Haruno ahí siéntate con el rubio loco-dijo sonriendo burlona

-_que rara profesora nunca creí que alguna le hablara así a un alumno, pero bueno-_pensó caminando hacia su sitio, el cual está al final del salón.

-hola, soy naruto uzumaki, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-amm hola, soy sakura haruno, espero me ayudes, dime que han dicho o han hecho ¿antes de que llegue?-

-¿antes?, pues la verdad no se tenía la esperanza de que supieras tu-respondió inocentemente

-¿que? ¡Baka!-dice golpeándolo- se supone que tu estas aquí desde que empezó la clase, yo recién llego

-sakura-chan no seas mala- responde con una mirada de tristeza y queriendo llorar-ya se, hinata-chan- dice golpeando a una chica que está un pupitre delante de ellos.

-di-dime naruto-kun-responde una chica de cabellos azulinos, ojos perla

-hinata-chan ayúdame ¿qué dijo la profe que se debía hacer?- responde sonriendo

-_otra vez naruto-kun se quedó dormido_-pensó con la cabeza agachada-pues so-solo dijo que hiciéramos los ejercicios de la pizarra-dijo con una media sonrisa

Las primeras horas habían terminado y ya era hora del almuerzo, los alumnos iban a la cafetería o al patio a comer, todos iban en grupos menos sakura que estaba sentada en una mesa la cual al igual que las demás tenían una sombrilla, todas las mesas constaba co asientos y eran rectangulares o cuadradas, de un color blanco y con una pequeña bombilla; ella estaba sentada en lo más lejano de las aulas y de todo, estaba con su laptop la cual miraba atentamente y tenía audífonos y comía pequeños bocados de comida.

Cerca de ahí se ve a naruto acompañado de tres personas más, él tiene el cabello rubio, tiene ojos azules, tiene en su rostro unas pequeñas marcas en las mejillas, tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado el cual se nota gracias a la ropa un poco ajustada que lleva, trae puesto el uniforme el cual consta de un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca, una polera amarillo claro la cual está amarrada a su cintura, se ve a un joven de cabellos negros sujetados en una coleta pequeña, ojos del mismo color, era alto, se notaba un buen cuerpo, tenía agujerados las orejas y llevaba unos aretes pequeños que casi ni se notaban, su boca era pequeña y su nariz perfecta, lleva la misma ropa que naruto solo que una polera color roja, la cual está en su hombro. También se ve un joven de cabello negro largo el cual intenta ser sujetado, tiene unos ojos color perla, alta y un cuerpo muy bien formado, mirada seria, el ceño semi fruncido, lleva el mismo uniforme que el chico anterior pero el lleva una polera beige la cual esta sujetada por su mano izquierda. A su costado se encuentra un chico alto de cabello negro corto, con ojos incluso más oscuros que su cabello, su piel es blanca, un cuerpo muy formado y su mirada parece ser un misterio, tiene una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, lleva al igual que todos el uniforme pero su polera es de color azul la cual está amarrada en su cuello. Los cuatro muchachos se sientan al fondo del patio cada uno con su almuerzo, se disponen a comer y conversar.

-neji ¿qué hicieron en clase?-pregunta el muchacho de polera roja

-¿qué pasa shikamaru? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿De cuándo acá tu preguntas por las clases?- responde neji, el muchacho de ojos perla.

-es que me da flojera ponerme al día, por eso pregunto si es irrelevante o aburrido no copio-dice desinteresadamente

-nada importante así que no te preocupes-responde para luego empezar a comer

-naruto hace rato te veo comiendo y mirando hacia cierta chica que se encuentra sola, ¿la conoces?-le pregunta el chico de tez blanca y polera azul

-ah?... ¿qué dices sai?... ¿ella? Es la chica nueva, quiero ir con ella está sola- responde nervioso

-¿chica nueva? ¿Ella?-responde sai

-déjala naruto, es normal es nueva, ya tendrá amigos- responde despotamente neji

-no hables así, ¡todos no fuimos amigos siempre!-responde molesto el rubio

-cálmate naruto, solo jugaba, que renegón-

-chicos ¿qué les parece si jugamos un rato?- propone sai

-¿que se te ocurre?- dice shikamaru mostrando desinterés

-miren, aquí traigo cuatro palitos de distintos tañamos el que saque el más pequeño ira con la chica nueva y tendrá que hacerla sonrojar, si no se cumple esto recibirá un castigo- menciono sai

-interesante pero ¿quién daría el castigo?- dice neji

-eso se verá luego, pero aceptan o ¿tienen miedo?-

-dale vamos-responde neji sacando un palito el cual es muy grande

-yo sigo- dice energéticamente naruto sacando un palito casi tan grande como el de neji-si no me toco, te toca shikamaru-

-que problemático-dice pero cuando ve el tamaño de su palito su rostro cambio, era el más pequeño

-te toca shikamaru, ¡dale tu puedes!-dice naruto

-bien, ya vuelvo-

Se ve a shikamaru caminando hacia sakura con despreocupación, llevaba su almuerzo en manos, aun no veía a la chica pero le parecía curioso saber quién era, se paró delante de ella…

-eh, hola me puedo sentar-dijo tocándola en su hombro

-eh?-

-sakura?-pregunto shikamaru sorprendido

-shikamaru?, hola-

-hola sakura, como estas, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que estudiabas en otro país-

-sí, tú lo has dicho estudiaba, pero mi mama regreso a esta ciudad y me dijeron que este era el mejor instituto por eso estoy aquí, estoy bien, ¿tu como estas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ni hablamos, ni nada, ni un mensaje- responde haciendo puchero

-lo sé pero te llame y no había respuesta en tu celular, no había como contactarme contigo- respondió ofendido

-es verdad cambie de celular- dice sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡ya vez! y dime que tal, me gustaría verte con esa falda tan pequeña, aún recuerdo como jugábamos al papa y mama- dijo pícaramente

-anda idiota, ¿no me digas que te has vuelto pervertido?, que vergüenza shika-

-noo, sakura dale solo sonrójate y no te jodo más-dice nervioso

-¿para qué?-

-es que aposte con mis amigos, pero no sabía que eras tú, si no, no hubiera aceptado-

-pero me conoces sabes que no me sonrojo fácil-

-lo sé, creo que ya perdí-

-¡Bien merecido!, ¿cómo vas a apostar algo así? ¿Con quién? Dime para golpearlos-dice con un aura asesina

-con ellos-dice señalando la mesa que está cerca de ahí, los cuales miran atentos

-bah, ¿con el baka de naruto?-

-¿lo conoces?-

-si es mi compañero de mesa-

-pobre de ti, pero estamos en el mismo salón, llevo curso con el baka-

-en serio, pero ¿porque no te vi?-

-es que estaba apoyado en mis brazos durmiendo todas las primeras horas, me aburre esa profe-

-bueno al menos te conozco- dice feliz

Los chicos miraban atentos cuando shikamaru los señalo y vieron la mirada asesina de las chicas supieron que algo andaba mal, así que…

-chicos mejor vayamos a ver qué ocurre, de repente paso algo-dice naruto

-pero aún no acabo de comer- responde sai

-dale vamos allá terminamos, pobre shikamaru-dice neji pero pensó- _si claro como si me importara, solo quiero darle un castigo_

-bien vamos- dijo sai sujetando su comida para empezar a caminar con sus amigos con dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo

-hola de nuevo sakura-chan-dice naruto sentándose al costado de ella

-hola naruto-dice golpeándolo

-¿pero porque a la violencia?-

-¿te parece poco? ¿Ponerme como un reto?, imbécil-responde molesta

-pero porque no le pegas a los demás-

-porque no los conozco-responde seria

-ah si se trata de eso, sakura él es neji y sai-

-hola-dijeron los mencionados nerviosos

-hola-dice mirándolos seria para luego golpearlos en el hombro

-auu-respondieron al simultáneo

-merecido se lo tienen- dijo sakura

-jajja pobre de ustedes- responde naruto

-sakura dime ¿cómo está tu mama?-interrumpió shikamaru

-ah?... ella está bien gracias le va a agradar saber que estamos en el mismo salón-dijo sonriendo

-¿se conocen?- pregunta sai

-sí, desde niños-dice sakura

-¿y porque no pudiste con el reto?-pregunta neji

-porque para que se sonroje está difícil, la conozco por eso lo sé-

-pero igual perdiste, ya vendrá tu castigo-dice macabramente el muchacho de ojos perla

-ja, no te salvaste-dice el rubio-ya vendrá y con creces, creo que el más indicado para decir tu castigo es el teme-

-cierto, sus castigos dan miedo- dice sai

-¿quién es el famoso "teme"? pregunta la pelirosa

-es hora de irnos, chicos tenten me acaba de mandar mensaje que nos apuremos porque el profe está molesto, vamos-dice neji

-pero aun no acabo de comer, noooooo prefiero morir antes de ir sin comer… porque a miiiii…noooooo-dice naruto con lágrimas en los ojos

-vamos, lleva algo para que comas mientras llegamos-

Sakura pov

Ya había pasado todo un día de clases y ya estaba por comenzar el segundo, estoy corriendo hacia el instituto por un motivo: mi alarma no sonó y mi madre no tuvo ni la amabilidad de despertarme, cuando por fin llego al aula noto que no un no ha llegado ni el profesor ni la mitad de los alumnos, así que me dirijo a los servicios higiénicos, cuando estoy por doblar en una esquina tropiezo con alguien.

-auuu-dije con el cabello en la cara y sobándose los ojos ya que sus gafas la golpearon

-a la próxima fíjate, por favor, ashh-dijo alguien en enfrente de mí, logre quitarme las gafas y el cabello de la cara para ver a la persona con quien choque

-lo siento-dije pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien era-¿ino?

-¿qué?... ¿sakura?-dijo sorprendida-¡sakura!-grito eufórica mi amiga, ella tiene el cabello rubio largo, sus ojos son azules, lleva un flequillo al lado derecho de su rostro, el cual tapa parte de su cara, lleva puesto una rosa que separa el flequillo de su resto de cabello, trae el uniforme del instituto, pero con una polera morada la cual está amarrada en su cintura, sus uñas están bien cuidadas con un esmalte color celeste, tiene pendientes largos.

-que haces aquí-dije y nos abrazamos

-aquí estudio, amiga no sé nada de ti desde hace unos meses, no me dijiste que vendrías

-no sabía que estudiabas aquí, pensaba ir a tu casa el fin de semana-dije haciendo un puchero

-kyaaaa nos encontramos amiga, ahora si ya estaré mejor, tengo tanto que contarte, pero…-la interrumpieron

-ajaamm-menciono una chica detrás de ino

-ah lo siento chicas-dijo con tristeza-ella es sakura una amiga de la infancia-dijo mirándolas-sakura, ella son mis amigas hinata…

-hola-me dijo una chica de cabellos azulados de ojos perla, lleva puesto el uniforme del colegio pero con una casaca ploma, lleva unos aretes de perlas, que hacen juego con su collar, su cabello esta suelto, sus uñas bien cuidadas con un esmalte de uñas color rosa palo, claramente una chica de la más alta sociedad, era la misma a la que ayer naruto le pidió ayuda en una de mis primeras clases, parece muy tímida.

-hola- respondí amablemente

-ella es tenten-dijo señalando a una chica de cabellos marrones sujetados en dos coletas tiene pequeños mechones en su frente, tiene ojos marrones grandes, lleva aretes en forma de corazones color rosado, trae el uniforme pero con una polera amarrada en su cintura color rosado claro, sus uñas pintadas de color azul.

-hola- dijo tenten saludándome con su mano

-hola-respondí con una sonrisa

-y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ella es temari-dijo para luego señalar a una chica de cabellos cortos rubios, ojos color negros, denotaba un cuerpo muy pronunciado, llevaba un collar con un dije en forma de un delfín muy hermoso, así como las demás llevaba el uniforme pero con una polera color blanca amarrada en su cuello, sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color verde muy bajito y llevaba pulseras, otra chica de alta sociedad.

-hola-me dijo amigablemente con una sonrisa

-bien ahora si sakura dime en que curso estas-pregunto, debía aceptarlo mi amiga es impaciente

-amm aquí en el primer salón-

-kyaaaaa¡-grito-estamos en el mismo salón

-¿si? ¿Y porque no te vi ayer?-

-es que no tenía ganas de venir, después les cuento, vamos que se nos hace tarde-

-yo ahora las alcanzo voy al baño-dije para irme antes que ino me alejara de poder concretar con mis necesidades fisiológicas

Las horas pasaban, ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo tenia amigas, eran de hablar muy rápido y yo no me quedo atrás, una vez agarre confianza todo estuvo mejor, ellas hablaban de sus amigos, los cuales conocía a excepción de uno que hasta ahora no o veía, por lo que note con el pasar del tiempo es que les gustan o algo así, y lo peor que últimamente estoy siendo directa les preguntare.

-amm…Chicas una pregunta así indiscreta-dije con una sonrisa

-dinos sakura no hay problema-me respondió temari

-¿pero prometen que responderán?-

-si-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-bien, hinata a ti te gusta naruto?-creo que fui muy clara porque todas se asombraron

-por-porque di-dices eso sakura-chan?-respondió inocentemente

-es que cada vez que lo nombran tienes un sonrojo, sin contar con que el primer día de clases cuando te hablo tu cara estaba como un tomate-ella no respondió-amm…temari a ti te gusta el baka de shikamaru?

-no sakura para nada, él es vago, aburrido, estresante, desesperante, molesto, todo le parece problemático, es demasiado…ehh….demasiado… ¡shikamaru!

-ahh, bueno del odio al amor hay solo un paso, Ino, a ti te gusta el sonrisa falsa sai?-

-mala, no le digas así-dijo haciendo un puchero-bueno algo de falso parece pero para nada no me gusta

-si claro-susurro tenten

-ya chicas hablemos de otra cosa sino a hinata le da un paro cardiaco-todas reímos incluyendo la aludida

Me dirigía a comprar un agua mineral, tenía sed, mis nuevas amigas e ino estaban muy atrás ya que yo corría, pronto se acabaría el receso y la bendita tienda estaba lejísimos de las aulas, con un instituto gigante que puedo esperar, corro para poder llegar, compre mi bebida, la abrí pero alguien me empujo y me hizo derramar gran parte del agua en mi blusa voltee para gritar a alguien y valla que sorpresa.

-qué te pasa, imbécil-cuando nos miramos directo a los ojos

-sakura/sasuke-dijimos a la ves sorprendidos ambos

-sakura conoces a sasuke?-escuche la voz de shikamaru

-si me conoces ¿verdad sakurita?-respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-estudio aquí, la pregunta es tu porque estás aquí, creí que estabas en Barcelona-

-a mi mama la trasfirieron-

-sakura, sasuke ¿qué paso?-dijo ino haciendo su aparición

-sakura, deberías cubrirte se trasluce mucho-dijo con arrogancia

-¿qué?-mire a ver mi blusa y si se notaba todo-¡demonios!-grite intentando cubrirme para luego correr a los servicios, la hora llego veía a todos ingresando a sus salones, cuando por fin encontré un baño no había nadie así que me saque la blusa

-maldición, maldito sasuke-

-no me insultes-

-qué haces aquí-me cubrí con mi blusa que antes estaba en mis manos

-tuve parte en lo que paso déjame ver-me sonroje

-no, ¡descarado!, ¡cochino!, ¡pervertido!, ¡violador!, lárgate-grite

-cálmate, lo siento, solo quería ayudar-

-¿a qué me desvistiera?-

-bueno ya no fue lo mejor, ten- dijo dándome su polera- cúbrete me dijeron que la tu polera está en el salón y está lejos para ir por ella

-gracias, date vuelta-obedeció

-¡chicos!- esa era tenten

-que-gritamos ambos

-aquí están… ¿pero qué? Váyanse a un hotel- menciono al ver mi blusa en el piso

-no tenten no es lo que parece solo me dio su polera nada mas-

-ya bueno, como se demoraban, los estamos esperando afuera-

-¿esperando?-dije sin entender esa es una palabra plural

-sakura-chan ¿qué paso? ¿El teme intento propasarse contigo?- pregunto naruto molesto, así que sasuke era el famoso "teme"

-no, no intento nada- mencione desviando mi rostro

-como se conocen-pregunto una curiosa temari a lo cual todos pusieron atención

-diles sakura, como nos conocimos, diles donde, como, y que ocurrió entre nosotros-dijo sasuke con una media sonrisa

-que-gritaron todos

-¿entre nosotros?-me puse a pensar-nada-dije fría

- me han dicho que no te pudieron hacer sonrojar, que raro yo si pude ¿verdad?, no recuerdas todo el tiempo ¿que pasamos juntos?, como despertamos, las noches movidas que pasamos, ¿los encuentros a escondidas en mi habitación? o ¿en la tuya?...-

-…-me empezaba a sonrojar

-oh si lo recuerdas, los abrazos, los besos, las caricias...- no dijo más porque lo abofetee

Continuara…


End file.
